degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: Next Class (Season 1)
The upcoming 15th season of Degrassi: Next Class. ''It will be aired on the Family Channel in Canada and Netflix in most other territories worldwide. Production for the season started on June 15, 2015. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2015) *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. Juniors (Class of 2016) *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, Zig's wingman who's also in the rubber room. *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is trying to move forward in her life after her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former "West Drive" star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. Sophomores (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter's twin sister and Miles' younger sister who is a sweet and sassy sophomore. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who spends his time gaming. *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the former principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon Carter, Zig's former best friend turned rival now friend. *Devyn Nekoda as Arlene Takahashi, the quintessential nerd who can be found reading comics while wearing elf ears, but is picked on by the cheerleaders. (Grade 10) Adults *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III', Frankie, and Hunter's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and mistress *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial room teacher. *Rachael Crawford as Deirdre Pill, a strict new principal who tends to overextend her boundaries. Trivia *Auditions for season 15 started on May 12, 2015 and ended on May 19, 2015. Casting sides for Esme, Dino, Vijay, Goldi, and Maude are released. *This is the first season not to feature students who debuted before the ''Next Generation tagline, which was subsequently was dropped at the end of Season 9. *This season will be the first to use the Next Class tagline. *This will be Stefan Brogren's 20th season playing Archie Simpson. *Stephen Stohn has announced that from this season forward, Degrassi will be broadcast on The Family Channel in Canada and on Netflix worldwide. *Many viewers are still considering Degrassi: Next Class as a new series due to the fact TeenNick is still considering Season 14 as the series finale of Degrassi: The Next Generation. *This is the first season to not have up to 28 to 45 episodes since Season 6. *Stephen Stohn has tweeted that this season should be considered both the 15th season of Degrassi, as well as ''the first season of ''Degrassi: Next Class. https://twitter.com/stephenstohn/status/608999700600135680 *stefan is hoping to return to the longer openings source: http://www.tvinsider.com/article/32249/6-things-we-know-about-degrassi-next-class-netflix/ *This season will contain the series 500th episode of the Degrassi franchise. Promos & Videos Season 15 Gallery Category:Degrassi